Mischievous
by Vongola-timez
Summary: Tsuna has gotten himself a boyfriend and Reborn doesnt like it one bit. He comes up with a plan to see if this relationship can be able to with hold any hardship.Can it hold up or will it crumble down making Tsuna available for Reborn to take?G27 R27
1. Prologue

Reborn was upset. Like really upset. He was upset at a certain blonde and brunet. It seems that recently Tsuna has gotten himself a boyfriend. All he ever talked about was his "wonderful Giotto doing such amazing things." If Tsuna wasn't rambling on about his boyfriend to his family, he was talking to said boyfriend or spending time with him. It wasn't enough that the brunet spent most of his college life with the blond. Now it seems that he'll even be spending more quality time with Giotto even at work. It infuriated Reborn to no end. His time with his pupil is now being taken away from him by Giotto.

Reborn knows that his only job was to be a home tutor to the boy so he can become the tenth head boss of the biggest company in existence; The Vongola. He was only there to bring out the boss in Tsuna for the sake of the company per request of the Ninth. He hadn't planned to be infatuated with the young brunet.

Reborn clicked his tongue in frustration. He wanted to separate them but didn't want to hurt the brunet. He knew that Giotto was bi while Tsuna was gay, and ultimately loyal. Tsuna wasn't the type to do any harm to his boyfriend in anyway. He was too nice and sweet. Giotto was a different matter entirely. Reborn may not know the blonde very well like he did Tsuna, but one thing he was absolutely sure of was that the blonde can crack under pressure. Giotto isn't a good boss because of that. He's only the temporary tenth because he looked like the First in his rebellious years. Everyone thought he was one of the heirs to the company.

Tsuna had rejoiced the moment Reborn told him that the company had found a legitimate heir. He had breathed a sigh of relief before jumping up and yelling in excitement. He really didn't want to be boss of a huge company with heavy influences. He couldn't even handle his school work and teachers! How can they expect him, barely an adult at the tender age of 19, to be a leader to the Vongola? It just wasn't possible!

Reborn quickly hit him with a green mallet to calm him down. Reborn told him to not celebrate yet because Tsuna has the actual blood of the First.

After the company investigated Giotto's background and finding not a trace of blood from the First, they let him go. Chaos soon ensued inside the company because the Ninth was bed ridden and in his old age, that wasn't a good sign. A meeting was set up and the majority had agreed upon making Giotto a temporary boss until Tsuna was ready to take over. Both of them had never met or fully known about one another.

After thinking for a while, Reborn smirked. He came up with a perfect plan to separate the two enough so they could realize what their relationship is actually worth to them. He needed a very attractive girl to complete his plan. Reborn chuckled quietly before deciding to head out.

Hours had passes and Reborn still hadn't found one. He decided to stop searching and rest on a bench on a park he found far away from the house. It was nice actually. It was more of a round playground and had a childish aura to it. The park itself was subtle and away from plain sight unless you were looking for it really hard. Trees littered the park in the most beautiful way possible. There were a couple of swings to the far left with slides and monkey bars across from it. The park itself looks to be old because the metal on the slide and swings were rusted. The benches in the park lined up alongside the plants that separated the park from the forest. Each bench was under a tree allowing it to have the perfect shade. Reborn relaxed into a comfortable position and looked up into the night sky.

At that moment, he heard a female voice from three benches to his right. Curiosity getting the better of him (although he won't ever admit it), he decided to eavesdrop.

"I'm really tired of this job! It's super boring and there's not much excitement. Plus the pay is low." A redhead complained to herself. She was wearing a black pinstripe suit. The blazer was open and her white button up shirt had the first few buttons unbuttoned allowing Reborn a view of her breast. They weren't big, but they weren't small either. They were the perfect size. The shirt accentuates her slight curves. The suit itself makes her look like an elegant young adult. It frames her face nicely allowing her dark green eyes to shine brightly in the moonlight. Over all, she was absolutely stunning.

The redhead kept complaining out loud believing she was the only one in the park at the moment.

"If only I can be part of a scandalous situation, especially if it involves a couple. Nothing is better than those. But unfortunately, I don't think I would find that around here." She said sighing and closed her eyes. She then heard a rustling noise. When she opened her eyes to see what it was, she saw a tall handsome man in front of her.

"If I heard right, and I probably did, you want more excitement and to be part of a lovers quarrel?" Reborn asked, "That is if you don't mind me asking. My name's Reborn."

"Yeah, so what if I did?" The redhead asked looking at Reborn warily.

Reborn smirked, "Well isn't this your lucky day. How about you come and work at the Vongola Company as an assistant to the boss there? He has a partner too. Its good pay and you might get to have the fun you want."

"It sounds interesting. Deal." she said extending her hand out. Reborn extended his hand out as well, accepting the girl's handshake.

"Pleasure doing business with you Miss..?"

"My name's Éclair and no honorifics." The redhead now known as Éclair exclaimed.

"Since it's getting late, how about we meet up again tomorrow at 5 in the evening in the nearby café?" Reborn asked checking his watch.

"Sure, I'll meet you there Reborn-san." After Éclair said that, she got up and left with a slight smile on.

Reborn went on back home, not able to wait till tomorrow and for the upcoming weeks. When Reborn got home, he had an evil grin on and seemed way to content. No one seemed to notice the hitman's good mood.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hieee!" Tsuna shrieked at the vibration in his pants. He mentally cursed himself for not getting used to his new phone. He took out his phone from his pocket before smiling as he saw who the message was from. It read:

_Tsu~ Can you please come to my office? I need to introduce you to someone. I'll be counting the seconds ;) ~_

Tsuna slightly laughed at his boyfriend's message. He quickly went downstairs without tripping for once. He tried to quickly put on his shoes.

"Ara? Tsu-kun! Why are you in such a hurry? You haven't eaten any breakfast yet." Nana said after poking her head out of the kitchen door. She was wearing a simple white and blue apron with orange lettering saying 'Kiss the Cook!' It was a gift from Reborn on Nana's last birthday. Nana loved it when she first opened it and she adored it even more after everyone would give her a kiss on the cheek whenever she was wearing it.

"Giotto asked me to meet him in his office. He wanted to introduce me to someone." Tsuna replied as he finished putting on his shoes and started to stand.

"If you're heading down that way already, can you go get some groceries for tonight's dinner? I'm making Giotto's favorite tonight. You should invite him over too." Nana smiled at her son as she approached him to give him grocery money. Tsuna took the money before kissing his mother on the cheek while blushing slightly.

"Bye, Mom!" Tsuna hurried out the door. He didn't want to hear his mother's embarrassing gushing.

"Oh my, Tsuna is too adorable! He's becoming a fine gentleman. Time sure does fly by." Nana giggled happily before going back to the kitchen humming in a happy tune.

Tsuna checked his phone again and noticed that at least 10 minutes had passed by since he had last received Giotto's message. His walking pace speed up a bit before he went on a full sprint towards his boyfriend's work office.

As he ran, Tsuna remembered the day he met Giotto.

/FLASHBACK/

Tsuna ran to school as fast as he could. He was late, extremely late. The neighbor's dog had chased him far longer than usual and he had to make detours along the way to get rid of the dog. It took him awhile but he finally had lost him. Tsuna did a small victory dance before he heard the first bell ring from a distance. He groaned at the thought to have to start running all over again. By the time he got to school, the late bell rang and oddly enough Hibari was nowhere in sight. Tsuna thanked whatever God that was out there to grant him this one in a million chance for the Skylark not to be in his post at this certain time. If he was, there was a pretty high possibility of him being bitten to death.

When he got to his classroom, he was so occupied in apologizing to his teacher, who just glared at him in return, that he didn't notice a certain blonde staring intently at him. After being scolded by the teacher, Tsuna quickly went to his seat but tripped on one of the desk legs. _Here I go again. Why can't I stop being no good? I'm 19 for god sakes! _Tsuna closed his eyes tightly and embraced himself for the impact that would've surely caused him great pain. Instead he felt nothing except being held in strong arms…. Wait arms?

Tsuna looked up only to be met with beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. Tsuna blushed at how handsome the other person was. He shook his head violently. _I'm a guy! He's a guy! Why am I even thinking like that!? This is hardly the time to be checking out a stranger, No Good- Tsuna! _Tsuna mentally argued with himself while making the funniest expressions. His thoughts were halted when he heard a soft chuckle. He blush a new shade of red and pouted at being laughed at. It's not nice to laugh at someone's internal conflicts! As Tsuna was about to voice his thoughts, he heard a loud cough coming from the teacher. His eyes widened as he looked around the classroom and at some of his classmate's expressions. Some were confused and amused while others snickered at him in disgust or annoyance. Tsuna thought it was a mixture of both.

He realized they were still in class so he yelped slightly and got off the blonde's hold. Tsuna muttered another apology before taking his seat next to the blonde. Said blonde then leaned closer to the brunet's ear and whispered huskily, "Hey, I'm Giotto." Tsuna fidgeted before a light pink hue covered his cheeks.

"I'm T-Tsuna." Tsuna stuttered barely above a whisper, way too embarrassed to look up.

"Hmm, that's rather cute." Giotto slyly said. "It's close to tuna, isn't it?"

Tsuna only lightly smacked his forehead against his desk. _The rest of my semester will be weird, wouldn't it?_

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Tsuna stopped running and blushed at his memory. That was over a year ago when Tsuna had first met Giotto. He honestly didn't think he would ever be in a relationship with the blonde. Tsuna knew he wasn't attracted to the other gender since his younger years. His only crush towards a girl was Kyoko back in middle school and even back then he knew it wasn't really a crush. She was the only girl who would talk to him and he had mistaken it as a crush when in reality it was only admiration. He cared for the girl, but only as a sister. Tsuna always thought that he wouldn't be in a relationship with anyone, whether he was gay or not. He was no good Tsuna, after all. Why would anyone want to date a loser like him? He didn't think he could offer anyone anything.

_Giotto must have thought differently_, Tsuna mused to himself. It was times like these that made Tsuna feel as if he's in a dream. Giotto was like a dream boyfriend for both guys and girls. Giotto seemed to be the whole package. He is very handsome, caring, kind, thoughtful, respectful, and a romantic. What more could anyone ask for? Tsuna was very lucky indeed, and he felt lucky, too. He then shook his head to clear his thoughts and started to run again. He really needed to get to the office.

Tsuna looked up at the building in front of him. It was huge! It never ceased to amaze him how grand it looked no matter how many times he's visited the company. It's no wonder the Vongola Company was number one in Japan. They were involved in many different retails and estates. They owned more land than anyone in Japan and even half of Italy. They were respected among the business world and they were still expanding.

_I can't possibly be capable of running a company this big and important! It's insane! Why couldn't Giotto actually be a blood relative to the First instead of me? He's much better at it than I am!_

Tsuna entered the building and it was even more magnificent inside. The walls were decorated in fancy cloths and designs that it still takes Tsuna's breath away. The floors were made of intricate marble. Everyone was wearing expensive designer clothing that certainly showed off the status that they were in. Tsuna looked down at his light blue hoodie and navy blue jeans. He internally cringed for not thinking to wear more formal clothes. Everyone had already been against him inheriting the company and Tsuna really didn't need to add another reason as to why he shouldn't be heir. Tsuna sighed softly before flashing his ID card the Vongola gave to him to the secretary. The secretary merely bowed her head in respect before going back to the computer to finish files she was working on.

After passing the lobby, Tsuna walked up the stairs that lead to another floor for elevators. On his way there, mostly everyone bowed their heads to him as a greeting while others just gave disapproving looks. He only smiled at all of them as politely as he could. He really never had a grudge towards those people because they had every right to be skeptical. They much preferred Giotto being head of the company, even if it was only temporary. It really amazed Tsuna how the leader board of the Vongola make their decisions. They all seem to come to a vote during their discussions and it's approved by the head of the company.

Tsuna had to attend one of those meeting after the Ninth had been bed ridden for some time. He really didn't want to go because he much preferred the person who he had thought at the time to have been the legitimate heir to actually inherit the company. To his dismay, Reborn forced him to go after many death threats and beatings. It was there that Tsuna found out who the other candidate had been. It was a mess of stutters, courtesy of Tsuna, and laughter, courtesy from Giotto. It shocked Tsuna so much that he just stood there frozen spluttering nonsense at Giotto for a good while.

Reborn had just whacked Tsuna's head with a green mallet to calm him down. The rest of the meeting had passed relatively quickly to him. Although, that was because Tsuna still couldn't believe that Giotto, his classmate who would constantly flirt with him in school, was involved with the Vongola like he was. In the entire time that he was there, he only heard bits and pieces of what the board was saying.

Reborn had elbowed him pretty hard towards the end of the meeting and that allowed Tsuna to focus on the last couple words the board was saying. It had seemed that the board had made Giotto temporary boss because Tsuna was still underage. They all shared the same thought that Giotto was a lot more capable to keep the company afloat for the time being than Tsuna would ever be at his age. Tsuna only let out his signature yell before being dragged away by Reborn back home.

It was safe to say that Tsuna's and Giotto's relationship with one another became awkward for some time. That was mostly Tsuna's doing though. After Tsuna came to terms with Giotto being the temporary boss, everything went back to normal. Giotto still flirted with Tsuna every chance he got and soon enough had started to court him. Two months later they had officially became a couple. They've been together for about 5 months since then.

As Tsuna got in the elevator, he started to wonder who Giotto was supposed to introduce him to. He knew it had to do with the Vongola and that it was a person who had to have at least a high position in the company unless they were new. Anything that was decided by the board had to be immediately informed to Tsuna and Giotto seems to be the messenger for it every single time.

He walked out of the elevator after it dinged open. He greeted some more people as they started to go in the elevator he was just in.

"Maybe I should silently enter and scare him!" Tsuna thought out loud as he walked down the hallway, the idea becoming more and more intriguing.

When he got to the door, Tsuna took out his keys and unlocked the door. He then pushed it in lightly trying not to make noise. He succeeded. As he slipped in, thanking God for having a slim petite body, he didn't expect to see or hear what was in front of him.

"Gio~tto" A redhead voiced loudly in a seductive tone," are you sure you aren't…_ good_ at anything else?" she asked with a sly smile.

Giotto stared at her slightly before replying, "No, just being the leader of this company and doing paperwork." He said going back to doing his own paperwork.

"Hmm, I don't think so", she said slightly leaning in to Giotto, "I think you're _very good_ at many other things for a man such as yourself~", she practically purred in his ear. Giotto stood there slightly shocked at the double standard she had used but his shock soon turned to slight pleasure as she continued to purr his name in his ears. Not used to the feeling, and not disliking it either, he blushed and tried to calmly talk back.

"Is that so? L-Like what?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for stuttering.

"Many things Gio~tto" she said purring his name again but this time she got really close to him. Feeling wary about how close she was, he slightly turned to the left and something caught his eyes. He quickly got out of her hold and shot up.

"T-Tsuna!" Giotto suddenly exclaimed, immediately going to his brunet, who seemed to be mad by the way he was standing and slightly looking down. Tsuna looked up at the call of his name only to be met with Giotto pulling him into a bear hug.

"H-Hiee!" Tsuna slightly shrieked at the sudden hug but returned it nonetheless. They soon broke the hug. Giotto smiled at Tsuna who had adorned a small pout and leaned in for a kiss. Tsuna was slightly peeved at Giotto at the moment but he couldn't ever resist a kiss from his blonde. Tsuna tip-toed to meet Giotto's lips and kissed back. They lasted like that for only a few seconds before being interrupted by a rude cough.

Giotto turned around, slightly surprised that a woman was there. He soon remembered who she was and paled a bit.

"O-Oh yeah, that's right. Umm Tsuna I would like for you to meet Éclair and Éclair meet Tsuna. Tsuna is also the vice-president of this company." Giotto said introducing them to each other. Éclair stood there with her arms crossed under her chest, accentuating her chest more.

Tsuna stood there somewhat annoyed, but decided to ignore it. He walked up to her and extended his hand out with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Tsuna" Éclair stood there with a small glare. Tsuna sensed it and winced, not liking being under it. She soon stopped glaring and faked a smile.

"Éclair, Nice to meet you." She said ignoring his hand. She then walked around him and went to Giotto. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be back soon. I have to finish with some errands." She then winked at him and left.

Tsuna glared at her back as she left. He then crossed his arms and looked at Giotto.

"W-what?" he asked rather nervously. Something clicked in his head. "Don't tell me you're rather jealous of her." He teased Tsuna with a small smirk on his face. Tsuna pouted at that.

"I am not."

Giotto chuckled at that. _Why is he so adorable?_ He then walked over to Tsuna and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Positive? It sure seems like it. Although, you do look rather cute pouting in jealousy." Tsuna then blushed at that statement.

"G-Giotto!" He yelled out, out of embarrassment. "You're not having any dinner tonight! And Mom was going to make your favorite too!"

"Eh? Then let me eat please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Giotto pecked Tsuna's lips.

"…No"

"Please?" Another peck.

"Alright fine but come around 8." Tsuna said in defeat.

"Yay! I'll be there, don't worry." Giotto said with a smile before planting another kiss on Tsuna.

"Well I have to go. Mom wanted me to buy some groceries." Tsuna said.

"Ok, see you later then." Giotto walked back to his chair and resumed signing the remaining papers.

"Kay. Bye, I love you." Tsuna started to walk to the door.

"I love you too, Tsuna." Tsuna had a light blush on his face before he smiled.

* * *

><p>After getting the groceries, he went back home. He handed the bags to Nana before he went back upstairs.<p>

"Gahh! Stupid math homework. Why do we get to have homework anyways?" He then heard a small chuckle at the door. When he looked up, he saw Reborn.

"Having trouble as always Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn smirked at the small pout his student had at the moment.

"It's just math. I don't have that class yet until the day after tomorrow, but I wanted to finish early." Tsuna decided that the best thing to do was to go back to his work."Unless you're going to help me, please don't distract me Reborn."

"I never distract you, Dame-Tsuna. You just get easily distracted and that's not my fault." Reborn smirked as he replied. He really does love teasing the brunet. "Besides, if you're struggling with it, why couldn't you just ask for my help?"

Tsuna gulped and paled at that. Reborn's methods of teaching or helping aren't anywhere near peaceful. He always gets hurt severely one way or another. It's horrible. "You're really going to ask me why I didn't ask you. Reborn, are you finally losing it?"

Reborn thwacked him at the back off his head hard enough for Tsuna to bang his forehead against his desk."Don't sass me, Tsuna. I'm still your tutor and a hell of one at that."

Tsuna grumbled softy as he robbed both sore spots on his head. _I really should've thought about what I was going to say before I said it._

"Damn right you should've thought about it before. One would think you'd at least know me by now. It's almost two years since I've been here with you. Most likely you're losing it, Tsuna."

"Of course I am! You're constantly hitting me with a mallet or any other device that's dangerous! You've barely let up on your torment on me since you've moved in!" Tsuna exasperatedly yelled before falling on his back, landing on the floor with a thud. "Its torture and you enjoy it, you sadistic home tutor."

Reborn chuckled darkly at that." Why of course I do, especially if I have a willing, cute pupil like you. It's fun that way."

Tsuna blushed darkly at that. "Don't suddenly start spouting nonsense like that, Reborn! It's not like you. Besides, who will ever be willing to be tortured by you?!"

"I have my share of courters, Tsuna, both girls and guys. I'm sure they would be more than willing. For them, the torture is _pleasurable_." Reborn casually purred the last word. "If you haven't noticed, I'm a man as well and a good-looking one at that. Giotto isn't the only handsome guy around you."

"I-I can see that! Apparently, _some of them_ can't keep their hands off of him either…" Tsuna muttered that last sentence more to himself as a certain assistant flashed in his head. Tsuna lightly gritted his teeth.

"Oh? What seems to aggravate you, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he should. As time ticked by slowly, he figured he might as well. Reborn was bound to find out one way or another. It was Reborn after all. He started out telling him about the text that Giotto sent him in the morning along on how he planned to scare the blonde by secretly sneaking up on him. Tsuna told him about what he heard and saw once he secretly entered the office. He told Reborn about how a certain assistant seemed to be after his Giotto. Tsuna finished recalling that day's events with a deep sigh.

"Well, that's interesting. Who knows, if she's persistent enough, she might be able to take Giotto away from you. He didn't seem to be too keen on getting away from her till he saw you. It's best to keep an eye out on Giotto and her." He replied in a low, but strong voice. Tsuna didn't notice the small smirk he had or the glint in his eyes.

"G-Giotto wouldn't cheat in me! He loves me!" Tsuna practically yelled out.

"Yeah, but to be seduced is a different story. No one can resist someone's charm for too long. You couldn't resist Giotto's, remember? He was pretty persistent too. Anyway, I came up to tell you that dinner is ready. Hurry up and go downstairs. I'm helping you out on your homework after dinner as well." With that, Reborn was gone from his room.

Tsuna just laid there staring at the door that Reborn had just left from. _Maybe Reborn is right. Giotto was persistent with me. Éclair seems to be as well and she doesn't look like the type to back down easily. She has her own charms too that can make any man do her biding. _Tsuna ruffled his hair violently before staring up at the ceiling. _But, I __mean its Giotto I'm talking about! He isn't the type to cheat on me. He's kind and respectful. I mean something to him…right?_

Tsuna got up as soon as he felt his stomach rumble. All this thinking was wearing him out. He didn't want to doubt the blonde. He was his boyfriend so he should trust him a bit more. Tsuna decided that he wouldn't think much of the situation and leave it be for now.

As Tsuna was on the last step of the stairs, the phone rang. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello? Sawada residence, Tsuna speaking." He spoke into the phone.

"Oh, Tsuna? Sorry, but I won't be able to make it to dinner. It seems Éclair messed up on her paperwork and files so I need to fix it. It might take me all night." Giotto said from the other side of the phone.

"Oh ok," he said rather disappointedly, "I'll see you tomorrow then right?"

"Yeah, so for now it's bye." Giotto clicked on Tsuna.

Tsuna stood there a few seconds longer. He stared at the house phone as the line went dead. The doubts he had slowly crept back to his mind. He shook them off. He had decided already not to over think this. Éclair is new after all so she can make mistakes on her first day. Tsuna reassured himself with that before going to his original destination. His rowdy family will be able to distract him for the time being from the feeling of dread he was having and that's all he could ask for.

What Tsuna hadn't realized yet was that feeling was only a warning of what was to come. This was only the beginning. It's the calm before the storm.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please note that I have edited the last two chapters of this story and this is the new chapter for our story. I apologize for the delay of this /.\ I hope you guys will continue to read the story. **

**Give special thanks to Zherlina because her review was what motivated us to actually continue this story. (Even though it's a month or so late.) **

As Nana set up the table with the kids, Tsuna decided to calm down his nerves a bit. He walked towards the living room. He felt disappointed and confused. He really had wanted to spend dinner with Giotto. He only was able to see the blond once today and it wasn't all that pleasant. He wanted to be with Giotto alone for some time after dinner as well. Knowing that wasn't going to happen, Tsuna felt a pang of hurt wash over him. _Stop thinking about it so much, Tsuna. Giotto is doing what a boss would do. It's his job at the moment. He's only helping out a new employee. I can't be selfish. _Tsuna briefly thought about what Reborn had said earlier. _'Yeah, but to be seduced is a different story.'_ Tsuna hurriedly smacked his face with both hands and shook his head. He sighed deeply and blankly stared at the coffee table.

"Tsu-kun, dinner's ready!" Nana yelled out cheerfully like always.

"Okay, Mom. I'm coming." Tsuna replied before standing up and going to the kitchen.

"You're late to dinner, Dame-Tsuna. I told you before to come to dinner. It's been 25 minutes since then. Did you get held up by that phone call?" Reborn asked as he turned to look at the brunet. He quickly looked over Tsuna's dazed face and smirked. It seemed that his plan is going smoothly so far.

"Giotto said he couldn't make it to dinner. He got held up at work." Tsuna said to no one in particular as he took a seat next to Reborn. 

"Oh, that's rare. He's never missed dinner at our house once before. Maybe it was important. Well, that's okay. Maybe he'll drop by sometime later or tomorrow." Nana absentmindedly stated. She put down the last bowl of food on the table before telling everyone to dig in.

Lambo was the first to take the majority of the food. "Gyahahaha! This is all Lambo's food! You have to be my subordinate and beg me for this food!"

I-pin quickly used her chopstick to throw them directly at Lambo's forehead." No Lambo! Maman made the food for everyone! You need to share! You're not 5 anymore!" I-pin jumped off of her seat and tackled Lambo. The food that Lambo had taken fell all over the both of them.

"Gupyaa!" Lambo yelped out in surprise at being tackled. He ended up landing on top of Tsuna who also let out his own 'Hie!'

"Lambo, be careful! We're having dinner here!" Tsuna scolded Lambo as he tried to grab him and put him back in his original seat.

"I-pin started it! She tackled me because she didn't want to be my subordinate and beg for my delicious food!" Lambo tried to reason out; even though he knew that his Tsuna-nii would take I-pin's side.

"No, Lambo, she tackled you because you were stealing everyone's share of food. Now, I-pin, you should also know better than to just tackle him. You're not five anymore, but eight years old." Tsuna calmly stated as he cleaned up Lambo and I-pin. They both stared at each other before looking up at Tsuna in slight surprise.

"Apologize to each other and to Mom for making a mess." Tsuna gently pushed them towards Nana.

"We're sorry, Maman." They both said simultaneously.

"Oh my, you guys are all growing up so fast!" Nana giggled to herself as she touched her cheek. "It's alright Lambo and I-pin. Apology accepted."

Lambo and I-pin soon went back to their original seat. Tsuna served both his siblings an extra serving of food for listening to him. Reborn chose that moment to quickly steal some of Lambo's food.

"Reborn! Why can't you go one day without stealing someone's food?! Lambo earned that one!" Tsuna exclaimed as he looked over to a satisfied Reborn.

"It's no fun if I don't." That was all the reply Tsuna got before Reborn went back to eating his food.

Lambo cried out softly, "Gotta…stay…calm…" He grabbed a plateful of food and swung it at Reborn before he ran of crying upstairs. Reborn easily dodged it and continued to eat as if nothing happened.

I-pin grabbed her plate and served Lambo a new plate before starting her way upstairs. "I'll look for Lambo."

Fuuta quickly cleaned up the mess from the floor and grabbed his plate of food as well. "I'll keep them company so Tsuna-nii doesn't worry."

Tsuna looked at Reborn one more time before letting his head hit the table. All of this fiasco gave him a small headache he did not want to have. _Why can't we ever have a normal dinner?_

"It seems like it's only the three of us here. They make everything more lively though. Hopefully they'll come back down for dessert." Nana said looking at the stairs before continuing her dinner. Tsuna sighed and picked himself up to follow Nana's example.

Dinner was way too quite. Tsuna really didn't welcome the silence. It allowed his thoughts to roam and he wasn't fond of that. He would usually welcome any thoughts concerning Giotto but this time they weren't all too pleasant.

Nana had noticed that her son was acting weird. His eating pace was gradually getting slower and his eyes were devoid of emotion. He also seems to look disappointed. She didn't want to see her son that way so she decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana started off.

Tsuna looked up, "Yes?"

"What's wrong? You look disappointed all of a sudden." Nana asked quietly. "Do you want me to call Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo back down?"

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't expected his mom to ask him anything concerning him since she was always so oblivious. Tsuna heard a loud bang coming from upstairs and laughter of all of siblings could be hard. He looked up and smiled softly before shaking his head. "It's nothing mom. I was only thinking of Giotto. You don't have to call them back down. They seem to be having fun upstairs."

Nana smiled at her son and nodded in understanding. She went back to eating and noticed that Reborn had left the kitchen. "Ara? I wonder when Reborn left." 

Tsuna looked to his right and finally noticed that his tutor wasn't there anymore. He probably just went out like he usually would. Tsuna only shrugged his shoulders. The rest of the dinner pretty much went in silence with small chit-chat here and there. Tsuna cleaned up the table and set everything back on the sink.

"I'll wash the dishes, Tsu-kun. You go on upstairs and sleep. You look tired." Nana smiled softly at her son before starting to wash the dishes. Tsuna nodded and went upstairs, looking forward for a good night's sleep.

As he started to change into his night clothes and crawling under the covers, Reborn enters his room with a folder. "Tsuna, tomorrow you're coming to work with me at the Vongola. I have to show you the basics in running the company there."

Tsuna only managed to mumble a yes before sleep over took him. Reborn looked at the sleeping brunet and chuckled to himself. _You're too adorable for your own good, Tsuna. Sweet dreams. I'm giving you hell tomorrow for falling asleep on me._

Reborn walked over to Tsuna's bed and lifted up some of Tsuna's bangs out of his forehead. He stared at the sleeping brunet for a couple seconds before lightly kissing his forehead. He knew he couldn't have the brunet, but that never stopped him from showing his affections while Tsuna was sleeping. The only person who knew was Reborn himself and that's how he wanted it to be.

Reborn knew that his plan could possibly break Tsuna in more ways than one, but he knew for certain that Tsuna could withstand anything that Reborn threw at him. Tsuna was his pupil after all. He didn't give him vigorous training in physical, mental, and emotional labor for naught. Not everyone deserves the brunet in Reborn's eyes. If Tsuna wanted to be with someone, they had to be the right person. That's all Reborn wants to be assured of. Giotto is a good match to Tsuna, logically speaking. He was going to test that. If Giotto fails, then he gets to have his pupil once again. Tsuna would understand that much Reborn knew.

Reborn got up and left the room. He needed to go somewhere to discuss tomorrow's plan. He left the house without making a sound and left to a familiar spot.

Giotto groaned as he looked over at Éclair. _How can one person mess up this badly?_

"Éclair, how did you even manage to erase all the recent files we had? That would've taken anyone hours to do! This is going to take forever to re-type. I even had to miss dinner with Tsuna because of this. I was really looking forward to it too." He mumbled that last part to himself. He doesn't need his co-worker to know more about his personal life.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I don't know how it happened. I was following the same procedures as I had done before. I don't think you guys have a different set up than the one my old company had. I thought all companies used the same one." Éclair replied as innocently as she could.

"No, Éclair, we don't use the same exact ones. The Vongola is a lot bigger than your old company so our set up is altered differently. Our highest technicians worked hard to have ours different so we don't get hacked into easily. Those two are an odd pair though. Their bickering is usually one-sided thanks to Giannini but once he proposes a challenge to Spanner, they both become dedicated and have a friendly competition. Well, as friendly as it can get between those two." Giotto softly laughed as he recalled all the times those two made messes in the company. Their competitions were always fierce. "But, I advice you stay away from their area of competition when they get like that. There's no saving you from that, trust me."

"Alright, sir. Thanks for telling me so." Éclair smiled sweetly at Giotto as she got closer to the blonde.

"Please, call me Giotto. Sir sounds too formal. Besides, you called me by my name earlier. Also, next time, please make sure this doesn't happen again. We gave you this position because we thought you were capable. Don't make us think we made a mistake in that." Giotto said as he turned away from the computer screen closing his eyes. He was finally done re-typing all erased files. It took him almost four hours to complete and it was now midnight. It was far too late to visit his boyfriend. Giotto sighed before opening his eyes to come face to face with the redhead. He gulped as he noticed how close Éclair had become.

"Sure, _Giotto_. I agree, sir sounds way too formal. I won't let this happen again, and trust me, hiring me will be the best decision your company has ever made." Éclair smirked as she leaned in closer to the blonde. Giotto can practically smell her shampoo. It was strawberries, his favorite. Éclair quickly grabbed a folder from her desk and pulled away. 

"Thanks for helping me out. I'll see you tomorrow, Giotto. Good night." Éclair stated as she left her office with a grin. _This is going so great and I'm having a blast._

She felt her phone vibrate a couple times and quickly picked it up. "Éclair is speaking."

"It's Reborn. Meet me at the park where we first met. I know it's late, but I want to discuss things with you." Reborn curtly said through the phone before hanging up. Éclair giggled and picked up her pace.

Giotto slumped on the chair as he let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. _Why am I like this around her? I shouldn't be! I have Tsuna, a loving boyfriend that would do anything for me. I need to stop. I only love Tsuna._ Giotto packed up all of his belongings and walked out of that office. He needs to sleep it off. That was it. Sleep.

Tsuna kept tossing and turning in his sleep. He opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling before looking to his right for his alarm. Tsuna gaped at his clock. _Its 2:45 am? Why am I even up?!_ He sighed and started to rub his eyes. Today wasn't his day. Tsuna sat up on his bed and looked around his room. He couldn't find Reborn anywhere. He would usually be sleeping on the hammock across his room, but he wasn't there. It didn't even look like Reborn had slept in it yet. Was he still out? Moat likely. Tsuna never knew what his tutor was up to. It wasn't like he was going to get a straight forward answer if he had asked. Reborn was mysterious in that aspect.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes once again and lay back down on his bed. It was late and he needed sleep. He vaguely remembered talking to Reborn before he fell asleep. If that was the case, then he really needed his sleep. Who knows what Reborn had planned for him the next day, but one thing he was certain in, he would hate it.

"So, what did you want to discuss with me Reborn?" Éclair asked as soon as she saw him sitting on a bench. It was late and she wanted to go home for a quick hot shower then sleep.

"I wanted to talk about Tsuna and Giotto. Tsuna has been out of it today, and he keeps on being dazed. He talked to me today on what he saw, and I must say, that was pretty good for your first day." Reborn smoothly replied.

"Thanks. I always start off the bat. There's no point in delaying the inevitable. Like they say, go hard or go home. I even added a bit of a tip towards the end of today." Éclair sat down on the opposite bench of Reborn's.

"I can tell. I smell your shampoo from all the way over here. Did you manage to rile Giotto up?"  
>"Actually, the shampoo was coincidental. It's the shampoo I always use, but I didn't think it would come in handy for the situation. Well, I guess it's a good asset. Oh, but to answer your question, I wouldn't say I riled him up. More like teased him a bit to make him realize the situation at hand. I left his office as soon as he was done making up all the work. I managed to have him stay a lot longer than was necessary but I hope that was enough. Did you talk with Tsuna yet?" Éclair asked.<p>

"For the most part, yes I have. He's been moping all evening over Giotto not making it for dinner and he's having doubts. I can tell he's fighting them off as much as he can but they're there. He's stubborn." Reborn quietly added the last part before looking over at Éclair. "Are we set for tomorrow? You're going to have to take it up a notch since I'm bringing Tsuna to work tomorrow. He needs to start learning how to run a company soon. At least this way, I can kill two birds with one stone."

"Yes, that's fine. If Tsuna ever needs help knowing a little bit more of the business world, send him over to me. I want to help him become a good boss. Well, hopefully he'll let me. I haven't had this much fun working in awhile. I do hope those two can pass your trial, though. They do make a wonderful couple." Éclair softly smiled as she looked up at the night sky. She noticed a small twitch at the corner of Reborn's lip. She scoffed in amusement. _So he's also in love with the kid. _She shook her head and stood up, stretching out her tense muscles.

She started to walk out the park with a small wave to Reborn. "Good night." Reborn simply nodded as he made his way back home. Hopefully Tsuna hasn't noticed he was gone yet. He could be sharp sometimes.

Reborn entered through the window of their shared room and sneaked a peek at the brunet. It seemed Tsuna had woken up in the middle of the night, the new angle of the clock giving it away.

Well, not this time. Reborn stripped of his clothes and settled on only wearing long pajama bottoms. He settled down on his hammock and immediately fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be hectic, after all.

Tsuna woke up feeling groggy, and soon enough regretted waking up. All he wanted to do was to go back to sleep and forget about everything. Tsuna started to doze off and he sighed contently.

Too bad you can never a moment of peace in this house.

"Gyahahaha, good morning Tsuna! Wake up! Mama made delicious waffles today." Lambo started to bounce on Tsuna's back to wake him up faster. Tsuna knew that if he didn't get up now, Lambo would do something much worse to wake him up. He slowly turned on his back and lifted Lambo up off him. It was harder to do that now that Lambo had gotten bigger, but that never stopped Tsuna before. He just hoped Lambo would start to wake him up normally so he doesn't have to lift him.

"I'm up. I'm up, Lambo. Tell Mom that I would be down after I take a shower." Lambo scampered off of him in seconds and Tsuna could faintly hear Lambo downstairs.

Tsuna went straight to the shower as soon as he got up. After taking the hot shower, Tsuna still didn't feel any better than he did when he woke up. He wondered of this was a sign that today will be horrible. He hopes not. He rapidly brushed his teeth and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone." Tsuna said yawning softly as he took a seat. He ate his waffle in small bites. He really felt today was going to be worse than yesterday. Nana looked over at her son and was worried all over again.

"Are you okay, Tsu-kun? You look pale." Nana said concern laced deep within her voice.

"I'm fine, mom. Stop worrying. I only had a rough night. I should feel better soon." Tsuna reassured her.

"Would you like some tea then? That could help."

"Thank you, Mom." Nana smiled as she began to prepare tea. She poured herself a cup after pouring one for Tsuna. They drank their tea in a peaceful silence that was rare.

"Are you going anywhere today, Tsu-kun?" Nana was tired of the silence, not quite use to it. She's had rowdy mornings for two years now so it unnerved her a bit to have complete silence in the house.

"I'm not sure. I think I was suppose to go somewhere with Reborn today."

"Oh, so you were awake when I told you about that. That means punishment is twice as worse today, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn suddenly appeared from out of thin air next to Tsuna.

"Hiee!" Tsuna clutched his quick heart beat, or well at least where it should be. It's too early in the morning to begetting spooked! "Reborn!"

"Yes, Tsuna?" Reborn tilted his fedora a bit before smirking at the brunet who was visibly shaking now. It was a wonderful sight, to say the least.

"You can't just go scaring me like that! Don't appear out of thin air either! Give a little warning next time." Tsuna pouted at his tutor.

"I will not, but that's not important right now. Are you ready to go?"

"Exactly where am I supposed to be ready to go to?" Tsuna tilted his head sideways.

"You're supposed to be ready to go to work at the Vongola Company, obviously."

"EHHHH?!"


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Prince here! I've come with bad news. I won't be continuing Mischievous. We originally started this account and fic because we wanted to start something together and because we both love KHR. Froggy and I aren't together anymore as of recently and it would be pointless to share the account. **

**However, if you wish for this to continue, you can PM Froggy about it and see if she wants to continue it. If you want me to continue it, PM me at Crooked-Prince. Otherwise, this fic is discontinued as of today. **

**I'm really sorry about this, but I thank those that have read our story and has stuck with us throughout it. Please accept my apology /.\**

** Prince. **


End file.
